


Suo, di loro

by Fuuma



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma
Summary: «Insomma, sull’Isola si festeggia il Natale, vero?» Benbestemmia, lo scopre quando gli occhi dei due Lost Boys si piantano tra le mattonelle a scacchi del pavimento.Una gialla, una blu, una gialla, una blu…





	Suo, di loro

La domanda è rimasta sulla bocca di Ben da quando, entrando, li ha salutati. Gliel’hanno scorta ancor prima che la ponesse, balzellando tra i denti di cui il sorriso si riempie, largo e caldo come il sole d’estate. Gliel’hanno annusata tra le trame di un maglione _straordinariamente colorato_ e tra i fiocchi di neve che decorano i suoi capelli biondi, come piccoli diamanti in un oceano dorato.

«Dunque, cosa farete a Natale?»

Carlos ruota il capo; ha l’aria ~~idiotica~~ tenera di un cane davanti alla sua prima pallina rimbalzata per aria – l’istinto gli dice di rincorrere quel suono _{ Natale. Cos’è? Cos’è? Ma che colore è? [1] }_, di afferrarlo fin coi denti e averlo. Tenerlo. _Suo._

Harry si gratta la nuca con la punta dell’uncino; il concetto gli sfugge, ma ugualmente sorride – e, come sempre, lo fa con la ferocia di un alligatore.

«Insomma, sull’Isola si festeggia il Natale, vero?» Ben _bestemmia_ , lo scopre quando gli occhi dei due Lost Boys si piantano tra le mattonelle a scacchi del pavimento. _Una gialla, una blu, una gialla, una blu…_

«Oh, io… mi dispiace… non pensavo…»

Harry scrolla le spalle – _think happy thoughts [2]_, gracchia la voce maligna di suo padre.

«Tranquillo, _Raggio di sole_ , per tua fortuna non ti serve pensare quando hai un bel faccino» ha la lingua lunga, il giovane pirata, e la tira fuori _tutta_ per leccare la guancia del principe. Osceno, sporco e maledetto, come il cuore della loro Isola.

Carlos ridacchia e annuisce.

Ben sbuffa e arrossisce, allunga una mano tra i capelli di De Vil, mescola ciuffi bianchi e corvini e lo spintona piano, levandogli un «Hei!» di rimprovero.

«Quello che volevo dire è che sarei onorato se lo festeggiaste insieme a me. Nella tenuta invernale della mia famiglia» propone, la schiena dritta e il tono degli annunci reali.

«È un ordine, mio re?» lo canzona Carlos.

«Sono serio» Lo è. Serio nel prendere la mano di Harry e quella di Carlos nelle sue, serio nel posare un bacio sul dorso di entrambe e portarsele al petto «Sarebbe il miglior regalo di Natale.»

Serio. Romantico. Drammaticamente perfetto. E se non fosse che lo ama da star male, Carlos _(forse)_ lo odierebbe a morte – Harry, invece, lo odierebbe di certo, senza _forse_ , specialmente ora che il rossore si spande fin sulla punta delle orecchie e l’autocombustione entra nella lista dei modi possibili in cui il figlio di Hook potrebbe morire: _infilzato, affogato, azzannato da un coccodrillo, per autocombustione. E grazie tante, sua maestà!_

«Facciamo così, io vengo…» sospira languido. La pausa lascia tempo all’immaginazione e la lingua di Harry, che umetta le lebbra da un angolo all’altro, fa il resto «–a festeggiare il Natale insieme a te, se, in cambio, tu e _Pup_ _venite_ nel mio letto.»

Ben deglutisce a vuoto. Carlos si sta quasi sciogliendo tra le mattonelle del corridoio. _Una blu, una gialla, una blu, una gial–_

«E quando dico “venite”, miei cari, lo intendo nel modo più erotico ed eccitante del termine» la punta dell’uncino sfiora il collo di Ben, lasciando una scia di brividi che seguono gli arabeschi disegnati sulla sua pelle, prima che Harry l’incastri al bavero di Carlos, strattonandolo per tirarlo a sé. De Vil quasi gli cade addosso, è un «Ohooo!» urlacchiato e braccia mulinate che finiscono aggrappate alle spalle di Hook.

«Perché devo essere sempre io quello strattonato?» domanda il più piccolo, simulando l’offesa.

Harry lo zittisce con un morso vicinissimo alla bocca. Azzanna il vuoto, sorride come uno squalo che annusa il sangue e s’avventa infine sulle sue labbra. Assapora, morde, _trionfa_ sulla bocca di De Vil.

«Ottima… ottima risposta… sì… non avrei… uhm… saputo dire di meglio…» boccheggia Carlos.

Harry rivolge il sorriso da squalo a Ben e nell’azzurro dei suoi occhi c’è già bandiera nera issata – _all’arrembaggio._

«Affare fatto, _Raggio di sole_?» avvolge un braccio intorno al collo di Carlos – ne fa il proprio bottino – e avanza verso il re di Auradon. Annienta le distanze, schiaccia entrambi contro il petto di Ben, allunga il collo e dondola col volto davanti al suo.  

«Affare fatto»

Lo sanciscono con un bacio e sulla bocca di Ben c’è sia estate che inverno. L’estate gorgogliante di una risata divertita e l’inverno _natalizio_ di una frullata della nuca – con la stessa frenesia di un cane bagnato – dove la neve incastrata tra i suoi capelli, cola gelida sugli altri due.

Ben ride e li chiude tra le braccia. Tiene stretto il suo Natale, forte, con prepotenza.

Suo.

_Suo, di loro._

Suo _per_ loro.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] “Cos’è” di Nighmare Before Christmas. (duh!)  
> [2] Hook. Peter Pan. Le fate. Lo sapete, dai! Anche se in realtà, nella mia testa c’è l’immagine del Blackbeard di Hugh Jackman che pronuncia quella frase nel film Pan. Ma suvvia, il concetto è sempre quello.  
> \---  
> Un tempo avevo un minimo di dignità da qualche parte, dopo questa flash non mi è più rimasta manco quello. Avevo da tempo voglia di scrivere qualcosa sulla mia threesome preferita e il prompt de Il Giardino di EFP è caduto a fagiolo... poi il fatto che quei tre insieme non siano per niente canonici, vi dirò, è un dettaglio irrilevante che scivola sul piano inclinato della mia indifferenza. Quindi sì, per quanto ami la Harry/Uma questo trio lo preferisco, deal with it.  
> \---  
> Scritta per Il Calendario dell'Avvento @Il Giardino di EFP  
>  **Prompt:** 3 dicembre: - Obbligo: scrivi una flash nella sezione "Film". "Cosa farai questo Natale?". Lieto fine.  
> 


End file.
